10 Teens, 9 Waffles
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: This is a birthday one-shot for Wafflegirl0304 and MadelineTravis9! It's a peaceful day on the bounty, Sensei left to go get tea, and the team decide to have waffles for breakfast, but there are 10 of them but 9 waffles. Since they're too greedy and obsessed with their needs random things start to happen. But someone just wanted to troll them and it ends up being a 'normal' day.


**ANOTHER ONE-SHOT?! Aha! Yes. I'm typing one-shots as wild like Rainbow Dash when she's doing a Sonic Rainboom! Anyway HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO MADELINETRAVIS9(March 3rd) AND WAFFLEGIRL0304(March 4). YOU GUYS ARE FLIPPIN EPIC! Well you aren't the first person I did this for (READ READ JayAndNya4ever reference HINT HINT)(Jan 19th) Since Waffle's birthday is on Monday and I'm not able to stay up until Monday 12AM on the dot I made this one-shot! Also for MADELINETRAVIS9 I have church on Sunday and since I'm not going to sleep THROUGH IT I MADE THIS FOR YOU TOO! We are very friendly people! Now time for a DRAMATIC READING!**

**Oh and before I can forget! If you see the word WINNER than think of it as an announcer's voice from a sports game.**

**Early In The Morning...**

Sensei: MAN! Those kids can SLEEP! Might as well have a something to eat!*Sees Eggo Waffles* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAFFLEZ! *Eats one* Now time to get tea.

Cole: *Walks in after Sensei leaves* So Ashley! Let's have some of these waffles, shall we?

Ashley: We can't without a syrup!

Cole: THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME!

Ashley: You sir, ARE WELCOMED!

Lloyd: Wait up! We want waffles too!

Caroline: Lloyd's right. You two are like vacuum cleaners when it comes to food.

Ashley: True but we aren't WASTING food!

Lara: She has a point.

Cole: *Sees the rest of the team* HOW DID YOU GUYS GET DOWN HERE?

Kai: Someone TOUCHED THE EGGO BOX!

Nya: Only your fat flabs can tell you that Kai.

Kai: SHUSH!

Jay: Cole took the Eggo box out of the fridge anyway.

Jamie: Jay's right. So I'm starving! LET'S HAVE WAFFLES!

All of them: YEAH! *Tears box*

Zane:* Surprised look* My fellow siblings...

Ashley: *Also has surprised look* WE KNOW ZANE.

Kai: SOMEONE AT 1 WAFFLE LEAVING 9 LEFT!

Caroline: KAI'S FAT MOUTH IS RIGHT! THERE'S 10 OF US!

Jay: How about this! We all jump out of the window and over splats and dies first lose and then the rest of us will be satisfied!

Everyone but Jay: NO YOU IDIOT!

Kai: OH! We eat cereal!

Lloyd: You can lower your cholesterol by eating Cheerios while WE eat REAL food!

Everyone but Kai and Lloyd: YEAH!

Lloyd: WE'LL EAT CHICKEN!

Everyone but Kai and Lloyd: NO YOU IDIOT!

Lloyd: I WANTED TO BE MOTIVATIONAL!

Zane: WHO CARES!

Nya: SHUT UP! 2 people will share 1 waffle.

Everyone but Nya: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA NO!

Nya: Then you guys come up with something.

Zane: Maybe if we go on Youtube and start a show called Good Ninjagoful Morning, we'll earn enough money for waffles!

Caroline: TOO MUCH WORK!

Cole: Wait! We can eat ice cream with leftover WAFFLE cones!

Everyone: NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!

Kai: So what's the plan.

Caroline: WE'RE GOING TO MAKE YOU LOSE WEIGHT!

Kai: What do you mean? I'm fit!

Everyone but Kai: WHO LIED TO YOU?

Kai: You guys SUCK!

Zane: I have an idea!

Jamie: NO ZANE NO!

Zane: *Falls on knees* FALCON! WE NEED YOU!

**At Dr. Juilien's house WHERE THE FALCON LAYS**

** MY LITTLE PONY **

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH**

**MY LITTLE PONY!**

Falcon: I LOVE THIS FLABBING SHOW! THIS BETTER BE A GOOD EPI!

Zane: *From the distance (An echo)* FALCON! WE NEED YOU!

Falcon: *Yells back* I'M ON MY BREAK! I GOING TO BE AVAILABLE ON THE WEEKDAYS!

Zane: *Screams* FALCON! GET YOU BRAWLING METAL BUTT OVER HERE!

Falcon: *Screams back* MY LITTLE PONY IS ON! SO NO!

**Back With The Ninja**

Lloyd: My Little Pony is on? MY LITTLE PONY IS ON? AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWW FLIPPIN MASTER BOOKS!

Ashley: LLOYD! WHAT ABOUT BREAKFAST!

Lloyd: I'M COMING BACK DURING COMMERCIAL BREAKS!

Kai: What episode is it anyway?

Lloyd: MAGICAL MYSTERY CURE!

All girls: OH SNAP!

Cole: Didn't you guys see that episode.

Lloyd: IT GETS BETTER EVERY TIME!

Caroline: Even though Alicorn Twilight messes up the Mane 6.

Jay: How?

Ashley: The Mane 6 has 2 Earth Ponies, 2 Unicorns, and 2 Pegusai!

Jamie: An Alicorn TOTAL DESTROYS EVERYTHING!

Lara: YEAH! NOW EITHER ALL OF THEM AFTER TO BECOME PRINCESSES OR THE BALANCE IS DESTROYED!

Zane: WHERE'S THAT FALCON?!

Kai: I thought he said that he works on weekdays.

Zane: WHUT! SAY WHUT! WHOOUT?! DUR FLAB? DAQFLAB?!

Jay: Can't we just BUY the waffles?

Everyone but Jay: *GASP* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUB SHACK!

Nya: *Slaps Jay* WHY DID I EVER LOVE YOU? *Slaps Jay again*

Jay: I'm JUST KIDDING!

Everyone but Jay: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEW!

Nya: I LOVE YOU! *Kisses Jay* But you shouldn't have done that! *Slaps Jay*

Jay: *Whispers to himself* SO WORTH IT!

Cole: Anyway do you guys want to do the waffle cone thing?

Nya: Everyone else is too busy watching My Little Pony!

Kai: So we HAVE to wait on their opinion?! WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHWUAH!

Jay: DAFLAB?

Zane: FALCON, WE FLIPPIN NEED YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DEMENTED PONIES! COME HERE SO I EAT THE WAFFLES!

Everyone but Zane: YOU'RE GOING TO EAT THE WAFFLES!

Cole: NOT ON MY WATCH!

Lloyd: NO FIGHTING! LOVE AND TOLERANCE!

Kai: SHUT UP!

Lloyd: OH NOW IT'S ON! *Slaps Jay*

Jay: COME AT ME BRONY!

Lloyd: OK YOU LONER!

Jay: I'M NOT A LONER!

Lloyd: THIS IS COMING FROM THE GUY WHO TALKS TO HIMSELF AND KISSES PICTURES TO NYA!

Nya: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! *Tackles Jay*

Jay: HELP! I THINK SHE GAINED A FEW POUNDS!

Nya: OH YOU SON OF A HOBO! *Twist Jay's arm*

**WINNER!**

Nya: YES!

Lara: *Whispers to Ashley, Jamie, and Caroline* Wanna take the waffles?

Caroline: Might as well.

**Back With The Falcon...**

Falcon: DID IT REALLY HAVE TO BE TWILIGHT! FLUTTERSHY'S BETTER! THE HECK! CHIMA IS WORSE! THOSE UGLY ANIMALS...I'M THE BEST ANIMAL IN THIS SHOW IF YOU ASK ME! SO TWILIGHT IS GOING TO GET ALL THE ATTENTION I SEE! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! I THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!

Zane:*From the distance* FALCON!

Falcon: Why. WHY. WHY? Why! Why?! THIS DUDE NEEDS ME SO BADLY? FINE!

**Back With The Ninja...**

Zane: COLE! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T EAT THE WAFFLE!

Cole: I DIDN'T EAT THE WAFFLE YOU FOOL!

Zane: WHO LIED TO YOU?!

Cole: Oh. OH. OH! You think someone told me that?! YOU THINK SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT?!

Zane: YOUR MOTHER TOLD YOU!

Cole: THIS IS COMING FROM THE GUY WHO HAS GEARS IN HIS STOMACH SO HOW ARE **YOU** GOING TO **EAT THE WAFFLES**?!

Kai: *Stops fighting with Lloyd* Cole's right. HOW ARE YOU GOING TO EAT THE WAFFLES?!

Jay and Nya: YEAH!

Zane: I'll eat it like I'm eating regular food!

Nya:*GASP* YOU ATE THE WAFFLE!

Zane: NO I DIDN'T!

Jay: GUYS! GET THE ROPES!

Cole and Kai: GOT THEM!

Nya: GET THAT MONSTER!

**5 Minutes Later**

Falcon: ZANE I'M HERE! What do you need! *Sees Zane about to be thrown off the ship* OH MY BRONY! EVIL NINJAS GOT ZANE! Wait. Maybe they got hypnotized. No, under a spell? Eh. Anyway...Zane! I'm sorry that I couldn't come earlier.

Zane: All I need you to do for me is...

Falcon: Avenge you?

Zane: No.

Falcon: Clean up the remaining pieces?

Zane: No!

Falcon Call the police and...

Zane: NO!

Falcon: Then what?

Zane: Get me a box of Eggo Waffles.

Falcon: *Heats up* THAT'S IT?!

Zane: Yeah, pretty much.

Falcon: I FLEW ALL THE WAY THROUGH SNOWY FOREST, HOT DESERTS, JUSTIN BEIBER CONCERTS, LADY GAGA CONCERTS, OUR ABRIDGED SERIES (Remakes of Ninjago reference much?), DIMENSIONS, AND TROLLS JUST TO GET YOU WAFFLES?

Zane: Yeah, pretty much.

Falcon: *Opens stomach and throws a 10 pack of Eggo Waffles at Cole, Kai, Zane, Jay and Nya* THERE!

Cole: WE CAN EAT NOW!

Kai: LET'S EAT FROM THIS PACK INSTEAD...OF THE DREADED 9 PACK!

Jay: YES! *All of them run into kitchen*

Nya: We got the waffles!

Caroline: YES! *Whispers to Ashley, Jamie, and Lara* Now we get more!

Sensei: *Comes from outside* So how was your day?

Zane: Fine...WAIT! Last night you said that you'll leave early in the morning and come back at 9PM!

Sensei: Yeah. It's 8:59!

All of them: WHAT?!

Sensei: You teens didn't eat ALL DAY? Just order some pizza.

Nya: Ok Sensei.

Cole: I blame all of this on KAI AND ZANE!

Kai and Zane: WHAT?!

Nya: YOU GUYS ALL OF THIS NOW YOU TWO WILL BE PAYING FOR THE PIZZA!

Jay: WHAT NYA SAID!

Caroline: YOU BETTER BE READY TO PAY $100!

Jamie: IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU GUYS WE WOULDN'T HAVE 9 WAFFLES!

Ashley: MAKE SURE WE HAVE OVER 50 BOXES OF PIZZA!

Cole: AND CAKE!

Cole and Ashley: AND MAKE. IT. CHEESY!

**In Sensei's Room**

Sensei: Why are they bickering? *Remembers what happened* OH YEAH! I ate the waffle. Who knew that they were going to go crazy because of 9 waffles? Kai and Nya should of split a waffle because both of them gain weight and Nya's not even pregnant!

Kai: *Outside of Sensei's door* Sensei. May the 10 of us come in?

Sensei: OF COURSE!

Lara: So Sensei, since you woke up earlier than the rest of us, we think that you saw who ate the waffle!

Sensei: Ok and...

Ashley: TELL US WHO ATE IT!

Sensei: You wanna know?

All of them: YES!

Sensei: Fine. START THE MUSIC...

You've been Trolled!

You've been Trolled!

You have probably been told.

Don't reply, to this guy;

he is just getting a rise,

out of you! Yes it's true,

you respond and thats his cue

to start trouble on the double

while he strokes his manly stubble

You've been Trolled!

You've been Trolled!

You should probably just fold

When the only winning move is not to play

And yet you keep on trying,

Mindlessly Replying.

You've been Trolled.

You've been Trolled.

Have a Nice Day! *Kicks them out of his room*

Jamie: Wow. Sensei ate the waffle.

Kai: You know what this means.

**5 Minutes Later**

Sensei: *Tied up with ropes* IT WAS JUST A WAFFLE!

Lloyd: THROW HIM OFF! *All of them throw Sensei overboard*

Sensei: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHOOT!

Jamie: Now with that I am hungry.

Jay: I know right!

Kai: LET'S ORDER PIZZA!

All of them: YEAH!

**Moral of Story**

**- Never eat the waffles since they're too cheap to get the 60 waffle pack!**

**- Animals of all kinds watch My Little Pony**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Song!**

Kai: Ahem. What ever age you are turning remember some haters don't care!

Cole: That's why Kai's parents left him with his big spiky hair!

Kai: OH IT'S ON BRO!

Cole: DON'T COME CLOSER! I'M A MASTER A ROCK AND ROLL!

Sensei: LET'S GET THIS BIRTHDAY SONG ON THE ROAD!

All of them: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Nya: You're very talented and so great!

Ashley: But I wonder why a few people celebrate!

Jay: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Caroline: You look better than Kai when he was 2!

Kai: HEY!

Lara: It's true.

Zane: AND YOU MAY LIKE BANANAS!

All of them: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Kai: You might be evil!

Lara: And have a pet weevil!

Kai: WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!

Lara: Caroline has the safe to you diary! Wait and do you have a raccoon hat?!

Kai: NO!

All of them: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

* * *

**This was fun to type! Anyway I really mean it when I say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Any check out my first CROSSOVER! It's really random but THIS was random so let's be nice and kind...who am I kidding. Might as well have a Harlem Shake during this story or AT SOME POINT! I really don't know! So...I hope the both of you enjoy your birthdays! **

**-Best Epic Wishes**

**TheComingofEpic**


End file.
